List of FA WSL records
The top tier of English women's football is the FA WSL in 2010 it became the top flight with the Premier League becoming the second tier. The following page details the football records and statistics of the FA WSL since then. The 2017 season also known as the Spring Series was only a mini-season with each team playing just eight games with no team being relegated. League records 'Titles' *Most titles: 6, Manchester United *Most consecutive title wins: 6, Manchester United (2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2017–18, 2018–19) *Biggest title-winning margin: 17 points, 2014; Manchester United (42 points) over Chelsea (25 points) *Smallest title-winning margin: 3 points, 2011; Arsenal (32 points) over Birmingham City (29 points) 'Wins' *Most wins in a season: 18, Manchester United (2017–18) *Fewest wins in a season: 0, joint record; **Everton (2014) **Yeovil Town (2017–18) *Fewest home wins in a season: 0, joint record; **Liverpool (2011, 2012) **Everton (2014) **Doncaster Roveres Belles (2016) **Bristol City (2017) **Yeovil Town (2017, 2017–18) *Most home wins in a season: 9, Manchester United (2017–18) *Most away wins in a season: 9, Manchester United (2017–18) *Fewest away wins in a season: 0, joint record; **Everton (2014) **Birmingham City (2017) **Yeovil Town (2017, 2017–18) *Most consecutive wins: 34, Manchester United (between 16 April 2014 and 26 June 2016) 'Goals' *Most goals scored in a season: 109, Manchester United (2017–18) *Fewest goals scored in a season: 1, Yeovil Town (2017–18) *Most goals conceded in a season: 72, Yeovil Town (2017–18) *Fewest goals conceded in a season: 0, Manchester United (2014) *Best goal difference in a season: +100, Manchester United (2017–18) *Worst goal difference in a season: –71, Yeovil Town (2017–18) *Most goals scored in a season by a relegated team: 10, joint record; **Everton, 2014 **Bristol Academy, 2017–18 *Most goals scored in total: 400, Manchester United *Most goals conceded in total: 155, Doncaster Rovers Belles 'Points' *Most points in a season: 54, Manchester United (2017–18) *Fewest points in a season: 1, Yeovil Town (2017) *Most points in a season without winning the league: 38, Manchester City (2017–18) *Fewest points in a season while winning the league: 24, Manchester United (2017) *Most points in a season while being relegated: 13, Bristol City (2017–18) *Fewest points in a season while surviving relegation: 2, Yeovil Town (2017–18) Notes: *In 2012 Liverpool survived relegation with 5 points but no teams were relegated that season *In 2017 Yeovil Town survived relegation with 1 point but no teams were relegated that season *In 2017 Bristol City survived relegation with 4 points but no teams were relegated that season *In 2017 Birmingham City survived relegation with 6 points but no teams were relegated that season *In 2017–18 Yeovil Town were spared relegation after Bristol City failed to apply for a licence for the following season and were relegated. Player records 'Goals' *'Bold' indicates player still active in the FA WSL. *''Italics'' indicates player active outside the FA WSL. Match records 'Scorelines' *Biggest home win: Manchester United 12–0 Yeovil Town, 27 January 2019 *Biggest away win: Brighton & Hove Albion 0–13 Manchester United, 9 Septemebr 2018 *Biggest aggregate win: 23–0; **Brighton & Hove Albion 0–13 Manchester United & Manchester United 10–0 Brighton & Hove Albion, 2018–19 *Biggest loss by reigning champions: Arsenal 0–4 Liverpool, 2013 *Highest scoring: Brighton & Hove Albion 0–13 Manchester United, 9 Septemebr 2018 *Highest scoring draw: Arsenal 4–4 Liverpool, 2017